Chocolate con café
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA/RESUBIDO] A nuestra manera, somos la excepción a cualquier prototipo y lo sabemos porque no sólo los opuestos se atraen, también forman algo único: tú y yo.


**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **CHOCOLATE CON CAFÉ**

│One Shot

* * *

.

A tres cuadras de distancia, puedo ventear el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Exhalo con fuerza, mientras mis pies siguen su marcha, enfilados por aquella delicada fragancia. Yaten, me miras titubeante, y cada cuanto dices algo sobre «caminar como señorita»; yo sólo logro sacarte la lengua, volviendo mi actitud más infantil.

Simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme animada; hace siglos que no visitamos _Canela,_ la mejor cafetería del mundo, según nosotros.  
Apenas traspasamos el recibidor, te señalo una mesa desocupada. Tú pareces pensarlo un momento y yo te miro, como queriendo saber el porqué de tu duda.

¿Será porque está próxima a un ventanal?

Reconozco esa manía muy de ti, de acurrucarte donde nadie pudiese fastidiarte, lejos de cualquier molestia. Flotan en mi cabeza los recuerdos de aquel día en que te conocí; el cielo parecía venirse abajo cuando la intensa lluvia, aun siendo invierno, sorprendió a más de uno.

Entré a la cafetería, queriendo resguardarme de la gélida agua, y fue ahí cuando al voltear el rostro me encontré con tu mirada.

«La lluvia te trajo a mi»; me comentaste días después de conocernos. Solamente sonreí por lo bajo atinando a replicar que, en realidad, sólo buscaba cobijo y algo caliente para entibiar mi frágil corazón. Se delineó apenas una mueca divertida en tus labios, ¿tanto te costaba sonreír?

Y aún hoy se te es difícil, mi pequeño _Grinch_.

—Minako —voceas con sutileza, trayéndome de regreso—, la moza pide que la sigamos.

—S-sí —titubeo al sentir cómo tu mano toma la mía. Se siente fría, como la nieve que comienza a cubrir las copas de los árboles.

El invierno me hace sentir nostálgica, pero, curiosamente, me recuerda tanto a ti.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa, decorada dulcemente por un mantel níveo y terso; y, en su centro, el bosquejo de un capullo blanco con diminutos toques de rosa se lleva toda mi atención. Tú, sólo volteas a mirarme; sí, lo sabes, mi color favorito.

La señorita mesera: Sarah, según indica el distintivo en su uniforme malva, nos brinda la cartilla con una increíble cantidad de bebidas calientes. Desde el Espresso hasta el Caffe Latte, siendo este último una mezcla entre Espresso y algo más. No logro discernir qué es, creo que está en italiano o algo así. Y para los amantes del café, la lista no termina ahí. Con mi dedo índice busco algo más dulce, en realidad nunca me gustó el sabor amargo del café.

—Disculpa —le llamo a Sarah—, para mí una taza de chocolate bien caliente, por favor.

Automáticamente clavas esos ojos verdes en mí; frunces el ceño y chasqueas la lengua. Fijas nuevamente la mirada en la cartilla y no sé porque demoras tanto en replicarme algo; conociéndote como te conozco sé que esa «cara de reproche» es por lo que acabo de pedir.

—Yaten, suéltalo —añado divertida, jugueteando con un coqueto y rubio mecho de mis cabellos.

Elevas la mirada, y ambos nos miramos fijamente, desatendiendo la presencia de Sarah de entre nosotros.

—¿No crees que el chocolate es para los niños? —Comentas agudo, y, sin darme tiempo a argüir, añades—: un Cappuccino, señorita.

La muchacha de enormes ojos amatista sonríe ligeramente, girando sobre sus pies.

—El chocolate endulza la vida, deberías probarlo, ¿quién te dice?, tal vez se te quite lo enojón —comento bromeando; tú sólo suspiras.

¿Es difícil combinar? Me refiero, obviamente, a mi forma de ver la vida y el sinsabor que tú le das. A veces me pregunto qué fue _eso_ que nos provocó mutua atracción, maquinando en mi cabeza varias ideas de cómo nos vemos tú y yo. Tú, amarecente, frió e insensible, así como la lluvia que enviste contra la ventana; amargo, cómo el café que paladeas.

Mi mirada resbala de ti a mi pequeña taza, adornado en porcelana, con pequeños tintes de colores.

Sonrío.

Dime que tomas y, ¿te diré cómo eres?

Consigo hacer que voltees la mirada hacia mí, y que, por un momento, dejes de contemplar cómo el invierno cae ensombreciendo la ciudad.

—Me pregunto —dices repentino, inclinándote apenas sobre la mesa —, ya que hablamos de sabores, ¿a qué sabes tú?

—¿Miel? —bisbiseo sonriente.

Y tú, Yaten, pareces dudarlo. Niegas al mover tu dedo índice de lado a lado —Chocolate, diría yo —y mágicamente, sonríes.

No eres muy apasionado, muchas veces parece faltarte calor; silente a oídos extraños, sonoro a mis oídos.  
Porque si alguien nos viese, ajeno a nuestra singular relación, pensaría que no hay amor de por medio.

Y vuelvo a preguntarme, Yaten:

¿Es difícil combinar? Giro apenas la mirada, percatándome de que, curiosamente, tú y yo somos como el _Caffé Mocha,_ una deliciosa mezcla de chocolate con café.

Mentalmente le agradezco a Sarah por olvidarse su cartilla.

Sonrío comprendiendo que es posible combinar, tú eres mi sensatez, yo soy tu alegría.

Te mueves apenas, con la cara a centímetros del ventanal; exhalas un suspiro humeante por efecto del frío, chocando y adhiriéndose en el. Sigo la línea imaginaria de tus dedos largos, como si fuesen pinceles de pasional embrujo. Comienzas a trazar con ellos unas palabras, desde mi ángulo no apercibo lo que dice.

Curiosa por saber qué has escrito me levanto de mi asiento, colocándome próxima a ti. Leo gustosa y no dudo, por más que sé que luego me regañarás, de tomar impulso y besarte suavemente en los labios. Entrecruzas tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ti.

¡Yaten! Aunque las palabras sensibles no van contigo, sé lo que sientes.

Y es espectacular.

El saber que estoy más viva que nunca, al perder el aliento.

Antes de que desaparezca, fijo nuevamente la mirada en la ventana:

 _« ¿Sabes algo?_

 _ERES HERMOSA»_

A nuestra manera, somos la excepción a cualquier prototipo y lo sabemos porque no sólo los _opuestos_ se atraen, también forman algo _único_ : tú y yo.


End file.
